This invention relates to exercise devices and more particularly to a skipping exercise device which imparts a rowing motion to the arms and shoulders of a user in addition to exercising the user's legs.
Skipping rope is a favorite form of entertainment for children and particularly for young girls. Rope skipping is also used as a training exercise for many athletes, such as boxers, for exercising the legs and the cardiovascular system. However, rope skipping provides relatively little exercise for the arms and shoulders of a person.